Jessie's Christmas Gift
by JQ for life
Summary: A short Christmas Fic on what Jonny gets Jessie for Christmas, a little J/J HR


**A/N: I do not own Jonny Quest and the rest of the characters, I make no money from this, it is just for enjoyment. So anyway, here is a short Christmas fic I have decided to do while I am working on a couple of main fanfictions, a little J/J HR, hope you enjoy it. On a side note I am so cruel to Jonny and Jessie sometimes.**

 **Jessie's Christmas Gift**

It was close to Christmas at the Quest Compound; the snow was falling heavy and the atmosphere inside the house was vibrant with Jonny and Jessie putting up the decorations up. Jessie was humming away to Christmas songs much to the amusement of Jonny. "Jess are you trying out for American Idol" Jonny chuckled, "You are a funny person Quest" Jess rolled her eyes at Jonny before carrying on singing "I wish every day could be like Christmas, and If I could have one wish come true, Oh I love Jon Bon Jovi's voice" she sighed. "I will give you that, he is a great singer" Jonny smiled "Hey Jess help me put the robin on top of the tree" Jonny was struggling to reach the top of the teach. "Boost me up hot shot I will do it" Jessie climbed on Jonny's shoulders "Don't fall ace, last thing we want is a trip to the Hospital at Christmas" Jonny laughed ruefully.

"No sweat Jonny I got this, I try not to break your shoulders while I am at it" Jessie laughed, "Don't worry Jessie you are not heavy" Jonny said Jessie stood on his shoulders, "Well thanks, you know how to make a girl feel good"

The rest of the day was finishing the Christmas preparations around the house, Jonny was secretly hoping his present would make Jessie happy but he wasn't so sure. They finished the day with yet another round on Questworld with Jessie defeating Jonny much to her pleasure "Better luck next time hot shot" Jessie teased him, "Whatever I will get you next time Jess, by the way you think Chris Rea is still riding home for Christmas" Jonny's reply promoted a shrug from Jessie.

It was the early hours of Christmas Day, Jonny was having another one of those nights where he could not sleep, in the end he gave up and decided he was going to go for a walk even though it was cold outside, but the snow storms that they had been having had cleared up now and a clear sky was forming. Meanwhile next door Jessie heard Jonny get up and as she was having the same problem decided she would go out too.

"Can't sleep huh" Jessie asked him, "Yeah you're not wrong there Jess" came Jonny's frustrated reply. "Why don't we go for a walk hot shot" Jessie prodded him, "Sure, let me get something first really quick" Jonny rushed back into his room, he thought now would be a good time to give Jessie her present on the walk as he grabbed some warm clothes and a flashlight.

They strode out through the main door and out into the cold night, Jessie slipped an arm round Jonny more for extra warmth than anything else, "How are you so warm Jonny" Jessie seemed surprised at just how warm he felt, "it's the company I keep" Jonny grinned cheekily, "Are you flirting with me Quest" Jessie poked him hard but inside she had a grin before adding "I don't mind really" as a bigger grin formed on her face as Jonny blushed.

They continued to walk for a bit before getting out towards the view over the ocean, "So you want me to show you what I got you for Christmas" Jonny said nervously as they stopped over the view.

"Oh yeah Jonny, I am excited to see what you got me" Jessie could barely contain her happiness. "Ok close your eyes and hold out your hand" Jonny chuckled still nervous before reaching into his pocket and opening a small box he had and placing it carefully in Jessie's hand. "Can I open my eyes yet the suspense is killing me Jonny" Jessie pleaded. "Ok you can open them now ace" Jonny breathed.

Jessie stared for a minute in her hand then she saw a silver pendant in her hand and gasped "Wow Jonny this is so pretty, I really like it and I am so glad you figured out I liked silver" Jonny felt a small bit of satisfaction coming over before saying "Well you haven't seen it all yet Jess, lift it up and see what happens" Jonny beckoned her as she slowly lifted up the top of the pendant. What followed made Jessie gasp even more and leave her almost breathless, a hologram of her and Jonny came up of them stood with their arms round each other.

"Oh Jonny" Jessie's eyes started to water and tears of happiness formed in her eyes "I don't know what to say, you know a way to a girls heart, this is the best present I have ever had" Jessie was still choked up as she spoke before wrapping her arms round Jonny tightly pulling him closer, "Your welcome my best friend" Jonny smiled as they got closer, he almost felt her breath as suddenly her lips got closer to his and she was about to kiss him. "What in the hell are you two doing out here on a frozen night like this" Race thundered through the cold air shocking the two teens apart "Do you want a one way ticket to the hospital, get inside now" he demanded the two of them before they skirted off quickly leaving him shocked at what he had witnessed.

Back inside the hallway Jessie gave Jonny his present "I am sorry it is not much" Jessie said with a hint of sadness "are you kidding me Jess, I been wanting this game for ages, I love the NHL, thank you so much ace" Jonny was delighted before pulling Jessie into another tight embrace. Again their lips started to come closer to each other but yet again as Jessie's lips almost connected to Jonny "LOOK I SAID GO TO BED YOU TWO" Race snapped as he appeared in the hallway "I know it is Christmas but it is not an excuse to be up all night now go" He pointed as they parted "Ok we are going" Jonny panicked as both teens hurriedly parted, *God sake Dad why can't you just let me and Jonny have a few minutes of privacy* Jessie thought. "Goodnight hot shot and Merry Christmas" Jessie hugged him before sneaking a quick kiss on the cheek before they both went to their rooms.

Meanwhile back in the lounge Race was finishing watching the Sports News on TV and sighed loudly *God damn hormones* he thought out loud to himself

 **The End**


End file.
